Silent Love
by Evil-Luna
Summary: this is a story about Lara and Kurtis. Lara's family and Kurtis's family move in a house with the rest of the family. this story takes place along time ago so lets not hear any flames. it sounds stupid but please R
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
My life changed when I was five. My parents became poor and moved into a house with my other relatives. A family I never knew I had was to live with me for the rest of my life.  
  
Annabelle was my young aunt. She had the impression she was better than everyone else. The fact was she was poor like the rest of us.  
  
My uncle was calm. Which was completely oppisite from his wife. He treated everyone equal, but mainly kept quiet. He always listened to Annabelle but never seemed to agree.  
  
Kurtis Trent is my cousin. I loved to be around him. He was always busy but always found time to see me. He was a few years older than me but I always sort of had a crush on him.  
  
His dad was always mean. We barley ever saw him though so I can't quite remember him well.  
  
Mother Sarah was always silent. When people would ask her something she would smile and agree with whatever opinon was stronger. She had beautiful brown hair and a sad and tired face. It was sad because she looked old but was only twenty two.  
  
Father Lord Croft was proud. He wanted me to be perfect. He was after me for a lot of little things that I did when I was a child.  
  
Now the house was a shadow of a house. It was dark and hidden in the deep woods. Even though I had never seen any of our neighbors, I suspected their houses were much brighter and happier than ours.  
  
My room is quite big. It had two beds in it so I figured they were ready for another child. I hid all my things in a hole in the wall. It's kind of funny but no one ever found those things.  
  
During the day I wondered around the library looking for something to read. My uncle had books about everything. I ran my fingers along the torn spines of the books. Closing my eyes I kept going until I felt a warm book. Opening it my eyes read the black writing on the spine. "WICCA". The word seemed to reach out and grab me. I was shocked by the power one word could hold. I picked up the book and began to read.  
  
I studied the book for hours over and over again. If Kurtis was training for something, I could too. I memorized some of the pages. I decided then that I would be a wiccan.  
  
Knowing my family would resent this idea, I smuggled the book back to my room and buried it in the wall. I started gathering the things I needed that day. I found a cup in the kitchen, rocks outside, and made two wands outside also. I was proud of myself by the end of the day for the things I had done. Even Annabelle's complaining didn't bug me.  
  
After dinner I went up to Kurtis' room. I decided I wasn't going to tell him about the book or my new idea. I walked in there and saw him sitting on his bed.  
  
"Kurtis, are you busy," I whispered? He looked at me and back down.  
  
"No," he whispered, "What is it?"  
  
"Well," I struggled to answer, "Well I just wanted to talk to you. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"Of course. I found a small stream in the back of the woods."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm bugging you, but-"  
  
"Your not, don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I stayed in there for a while we talked but I did most of the talking. I figured he was upset with his dad, his dad isn't very nice. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I hadn't seen Kurtis that day. I figured he was probably in his room. I didn't worry about him that day though.  
My aunt told me that day that I needed to learn to become a lady. She tried to teach "ahead" of my time. My uncle yelled at her, he walked in to find her telling me those things. "She's only eight Anna," he yelled.  
"Then she can learn ahead of time. I'm just trying to help her. It could only help her get ahead."  
They went on about how I was still a child and I should have a childhood, I can't remember exactly. I got out of there while they were talking and slipped into my room.  
I always thought of Annabelle as evil. Like the witches from the storybooks, she was the unfair mean one. If she was a true witch she wouldn't be mean, but you know that already.  
Well, anyway, Thanksgiving was coming up in a few days and we were going to have some guests over. I didn't really like the guests that came over. They were always the same year after year. There was a young girl that was married to this fifty year old guy, he was rich imagine that, and this other couple that were always happy and their friends.  
That thanksgiving happened to be like all the others before it, short and boring. I suppose it was okay, but nothing special.  
The other thing that happened that year was the baby. Yes, Annabelle's baby Carrie. What an evil thing. Her birth was the most hectic thing I had seen.  
Annabelle didn't do anything out of character, but my uncle cried. Annabelle yelled and screamed at everyone and my dad tried to calm her. My mother helped with the delivery. When the baby came out they looked at it and back at my uncle, but didn't say a word.  
After it I asked Kurtis what was going on. "Lara," he paused, "did you look at it?"  
"Well," I replied, "I guess not."  
"Look at it next time and think about it really hard. Now you'd better leave."  
"Okay."  
I did exactly what he said the next day when my aunt was sleeping. She had Anna's eyes and her face but- oh no. That is the happy man's smile. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Halloween is the wiccan new year. You know that though. I was happy this year though because this is the first time I remembered to celebrate it.  
I went to see Kurtis that day. I walked into his room where he was sitting moving things around the room. I talked to him about the wiccan new year. He seemed interested but didn't say much.  
I put my head on his shoulder. I felt comfortable and safe with him. I wanted to stay with him forever but he stood up and left when his dad called him.  
"I have to go," he whispered. I stayed there for a while and then decided to leave.  
I walked down the hallway and ran my hands down the wall. I felt a shadow come over me from behind. I turned to see who it was and I felt the sting of my aunts had and fingernails against my face. "What are you doing? You're going to get the wall all dirty. What's the matter with you?" She walked away from me. I guess she was still crabby from the birth but I don't think she had to hit me for it.  
That night we ate our usually holiday dinner by ourselves. The adults got to stay downstairs and the kids had to go up. I got stuck with the baby because I was the girl. I hated her sleeping in my room all the time.  
I cast my circle and did my ritual. Do you remember how I told you to cast a circle? Good. Well after that I ate crackers and juice. I wasn't old enough for cake and wine.  
At about nine I fell asleep and was waken by the baby at about nine because of the baby again. I tried to get her to sleep but she wouldn't. She wasn't like you. She was always loud and had to cry about everything. Well I tried to feed her and rock her and all that stuff. I began to get angry.  
"What is it baby? Why do you cry like this? No one likes it when people cry so you'd better just learn that now. So shut up. BABY!!!" I started to raise my hand then remembered my dad hitting me and stopped in terrified cry.  
"Baby," I said, "you should be quiet now. Your mom will kill me if you don't." I took her in my arms and let her sleep with me. She stopped crying.  
I realized how beautiful and precious this child was in my arms. I wondered if Annabelle realized it. I wished she could have been mine at that moment. I would have raised her so kindly that everyone would have loved her and she would be beautiful.  
I tried to sleep that night but I couldn't. I thought about all this and more that night. About how I felt about Kurtis and when I was going to tell him. I was also afraid that Annabelle would come in and hurt me. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Thanksgiving again. This one was special though so don't roll your eyes at me. I need to tell you this.  
I think I was about eleven, yes that's right eleven. I go a lot of things to wear by then. You know corsets, a bra, and that sort of things. I bled sometimes but you know about that.  
Kurtis had become a man. Well he was thirteen and everyone said that but his dad said he wasn't yet. From that point on Annabelle really didn't want me by Kurtis. I didn't know why at that point but I'm sure you can guess.  
I had to help Anna clean and make food. I had to listen to her stories and all that. It took three hours to do this and every minute she would say, "their coming hurry." They did come till an hour after we finished. I went outside after I was done.  
I went to the little river I told you I found. I saw Kurtis smoking by the water.  
"What are you doing, Kurtis?"  
"I don't know," he whispered, "what are you doing?"  
"Sitting here. I didn't want to be inside."  
"I don't either," he looked at me, "why don't you?"  
"Well, I don't like Annabelle."  
"Me neither she's a bitch."  
"Yeah." I felt him look at me and I turned to him, "What."  
"Nothing," he looked at the water.  
"Kurtis, you know I like you a lot."  
"No you don't."  
"O- okay... why not?"  
"Why?"  
"I can think of some reasons."  
"Oh?"  
He got up and looked down at me, "I'm going to go." I didn't want him to go but I didn't know how to stop him. So, I watched him disappear in the trees.  
Later that day I went inside for dinner. We had what everyone else has for Thanksgiving. The children weren't aloud to talk so we listened to them complain.  
At about eight we were sent up stairs to bed. I wasn't tired and wanted to see Kurtis, but I would have to wait until Carrie was asleep. She was Anna's trained spy that is unless of course you paid her.  
I walked down the hall when she was asleep. I could hear the voices from downstairs and got quiet. I knew with my luck Anna would find me. I was afraid of that the most.  
After I knocked the door opened, "Who is it?"  
"It's me Kurtis."  
The door opened and Kurtis let me in, "Sorry."  
He grabbed my wrist and shut the door. I was about to ask what was wrong but he spoke first.  
"Why do you like me?"  
"I-I I don't know."  
"Do you really," I paused and he raised his voice, "Yes or no!"  
"I do." He looked at me for a minute after that. I got closer to him and kissed him on the side of the neck lightly. He put on arm around my waist and one on the back of my head. I put my arms around his neck and continued.  
We sat on his bed and I could hear him breathing in my ear. I pulled away for a minute and we looked at each other. Kurtis untied my dress.  
He pulled me on his lap and kissed my neck. He lay down on top of me after that and I pulled myself against him. I moved to his body's beat. The door opened suddenly.  
"What are you doing in here," Kurtis yelled. It was the first time I heard him yell.  
"What are you doing to her," Anna yelled?  
""What does it look like?"  
"Get up Lara. I'm telling your dad Kurtis."  
"Go ahead I don't care."  
I got put back in my room. If it weren't for Carrie, she would have yelled at me more.  
I lay in bed and thought about what happened. Did this mean he liked me? Don't laugh either I think you should know everything about my past because I kept it so long so be serious. 


End file.
